


Animal Attraction

by orphan_account



Series: Naruto, yuri on ice ect [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animals, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri on ice animals. Cat-Lemars, Mystical Antlered fox Clans, Folklore owl-cats, Dragons, Wolves, and more.





	Animal Attraction

Viktor - Omega, Yuuri - Alpha

The Lemia were in padock no. 13. A huge cage with several nesting rooms along one side with glass for the many visited to stare.

Some were private however most of the workers beelived the animals didn't care. There was a huge pond in the middle and trees surrounded the area. From the bars above many ramps and swings were held. Alphas were usually around 30kg in weight, while Alphas were smaller. Around 20 to 25kg at the maximum. It stopped any inpromptu matings as Omegas could chase them off with ease.

After the midday meals while most of the clan lounged in the heat of the day, a small van from Hatsetsu-Sanctuary pulled up. The man whos tepped out wore a blue uniform. Different form the purple Grand Prix ones most of the sanctuary helpers wore. Viktor sat a little straighter on his perch. Curiousity leading him towards the bars by the van. Viktor had already had to chase off three advancing alphas this morning including his old playmate Georgi which was alittle odd.

Otebek, a fellow Omega was currently attempting to court Yurio, a young spitfire Alpha who refused to take a hint. Viktor moaned sadly. Heat had been pooling in his tummy for days and it made him pitifully weak. He was going into heat and there was no availible appropriate Alpha to mate him.

Viktor crawled along the branch and then dropped to a board below it, covered in leaves and branches. He weaved his way through and pressed his nose to the bar. Two men joined the first and opened the back of the van.

Viktor cocked his head to one side as a small crate was lifted out. Inside was a small black creature. They too far away for Viktor to see clearly, but the smell that hit him was perfect.  
It was an alpha.

Viktor pressed his cheek into the mesh cage. The little black thing pricked it ears and sniffed the air but entered the building Viktor new connected with the hutches many of the Lemia slept in. He bounded down from the boards and clambered across one of the large rope nets that hung between some of them. He dropped to the ground and raced across a patch of grass and into the the bamboo bofore he crawed his way up one of the only big trees, passing a confused Chris as he leapt onto the branches and boards until he was at least 10 metres high.

He trotted along the thin branches until he reached his hutch, one side was hidden from the human's prying eyes and the other had glass where the humans could see him and he the humans. He had filled it with straw and leaves. It was warm and snug.

He must have missed the humans as there was sign of them. There was a click above him and a door slid shut behind him. Trapping his inside his little nest. He whimpered.  
He crouched in his private area trembling. He didn't like this at all. One side of his hutch opened in a tunnel he had never seen before. He could smell the alpha through it. He scrambled in before the humans could lock him out.

It was all hard metal bars. he followed the scene into the rea beyond the glass. He was above the human tunnel, where they watched him through the glass. He followed the way over until he was peering into a small room. Small for people. But large enough for him.

A small door opened on the other side of the room and the black alpha crawled in, low to the ground and watchful. Sniffing, brown eyes blowing wide at the scent.  
A fertile omega. An Omega in heat. Viktor whimpered. Bring those brown eyes up to meet his own.

The young black alpha stared up at the omega who was climbing out onto the branch tht spanned between them, making his way down towards the younger Lumia. Whimpered and whining.  
Yuuri stayed absolutely still as the devine creature made its way towards him. Blue eyes glittered at him and made his want with need.

The omega fell agily and gracefully to the floor. Yuuri watched as the omega rolled over on its back, staring at the alpha hopefully. Yuuri's skin prickled. His own scent reacting to the Omega's. The silver lumia wriggled suggestedly and whined louder before rollling onto his front with an angry huff and trotting over to the alpha. Sniffing along his muzzle and under his ear, nibbling onto his fur.

The alpha whimpered, before nosing into the silver thick fur and breathing deeply. Both happily unaware of the party happening inthe room over as they watched over the pair from a single camera. Finally, they had found a mate for their prize Omega. And finally a mate for the easily frightened Alpha.

The oemga rolled onto his back and whimpered up at the alpha. He didn't want to waste time bonding. He wanted to mate. and mate now!

Yuuri crawled closer, checking for any signs or aggression from the Omega. He found none and proceded. The omega wriggling exitedly and purring.

 

Yuuri was tired. He raked hay together to surround his sleeping omega before collapasing next to the silver Lumia. Lapping at silver fur while his mate dozed.  
he felt warm and totall spent. Viktor had never felt quite so sated and comfortable.

 

Ever few hours Viktors heat returned but his mate was there now to help him and 24hours later they headed thorugh the tunnle. Viktor leading the way to get back to his clan. And now Yuuri's.

2 months later Viktor was huge. His stomach swung with every step and Yuuri had to herd him back into their hutch along branches which now dipped under his weight. Humans oggled him, Yuuri grumbled and growled but Viktor basked in the stardom.  
In his last months of pregnancie, Viktor could not leave the nest. And yuuri had to bring him fruits and leaves to eat.

The day he gave birth had been magical for both the workers and the clan. But mostly the parents.

4 children. two alphas, one dark grey and the other silver with a single black paw. And two omegas. One entirely grey with lighter patches of silver and the other black.

Humans stared through their little window at the suckling fluffy pups and cooed while Yuuri hissed at them. Trying to pile hay up by the window only for Viktor to take it down when he left to get food.

Chris came by and ignored the alpha when Yuuri tried to kick him out. His bigger weight allowed him to boss around smaller males and he appeared to liek doing it.

Viktor purred when he left and Yuuri stomped back in to see his children and mate.  
Yuuri gave up on the hay and settled infront of his mate. Partly blocking his children from view as her stared at them.

"Goodnight little ones."

 

 

If anyone has any ideas for magical animals or not quite real animals leave comments and I'll see if I have time. However I struggle with ideas which are not my own so please answer the following.

Animal Discription: Eg, half lemar, half cat. Climbs, very socially,  
How they mate: Eg, In the trees hanging upside down, in deep burows. (More deats you write the more I will.)  
Which Yoi characters: Yuuri Omega, Viktor Alpha (my perosnal fave) I'm open to suggestions. But no YurioXViktor or YuuriXYurio. Sorry. creeps me out.

Viktuuri more likely for me to actually attempt it :P


End file.
